DICIEMBRE
by hikaru-the new hokage
Summary: un 24 de diciembre en la abadia , una pequeña reunion , que le ragalara Yuriy a la persona k mas ama ....dejen reviews porfa.


Hola. bueno este es mi primer fanfic de beyblade , y tuve la decisión de hacer un yaoi de Yuriy x Kai una de mis parejas favoritas .

Y lo se beyblade no me pertenece , y bla bla bla , y aunk no gano nada escribiendo esto , y solo estar tomando mi tiempo libre y k mejor escribiendo fanfics no creen?

En fin mejor empiezo

**Nota : aquí los personajes tienen aprox. 9 años**

**DICIEMBRE**

**Capi 1 : por que a mi?**

_Era un 24 de diciembre en la abadía , no dejaba de nevar, pero eso no era raro en Rusia si no lo raro de hoy era que Boris nos dio dos días libres ,eso si que era extraño , y ante esa noticia los chicos se organizaron para tener una pequeña fiesta en el salón principal , pero eso no era todo , también tomaron la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio de regalos , todos emocionados e inquietos para la medianoche , excepto yo ._

_Si , si estaba feliz por mis días libres , pero , el intercambio de regalos , fue lo que me puso nervioso . el chico que me había tocado , era la persona de la cual estoy enamorado , pero que rayos estoy pensando._

El pelirrojo rápidamente volvió en si , y se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo de la mesa casi tirando el almuerzo.

-oye que te pasa Yuriy

-si has estado muy raro últimamente.

Dos chicos de su misma edad, lo miraron de forma extraña, desde que se había concluido lo del intercambio de regalos, el chico ivanov se comportaba de manera inusual.

- no no es nada , solo que…olvídenlo

-esta bien , pero yo que tu me sentaría

-por que lo dices?

El otro chico señalo a la pequeña multitud que se había formado, a tal escándalo del pelirrojo.

-de veras nos pones en vergüenza Yuriy – el chico cerro los ojos y continuo comiendo

-disculpen – pero antes de sentarse sintió un roce en su espalda, cosa que le dio un escalofrió , volteo lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron a un chico de cabello azulado y ojos bicolor.

- hola kai – dijo uno de los chicos a lado del pelirrojo

- k onda hiwatari , raro que te presentes , creí que estabas entrenando – el chico se le quedo sonriendo

- si estaba entrenado – le contesto en seco –pero el idiota de Boris me dijo que viniera a almorzar.

En cambio Yuriy se había quedado frió al rozar con kai , este después de unos 5 segundos volvió en si y se sentó en su lugar , acto seguido el peliazul se sentó , a lado de el.

-bue…buenos días kai – contesto tímidamente el pelirrojo

-hola Yuriy, buenos días – el chico hiwatari le sonrió tiernamente y dirigió su mirada hacia su plato

Unos minutos después los chicos comenzaron a conversar

-y dinos kai , quien te toco en el intercambio de regalos? – los chicos reían de una forma muy picara

Mientras que ivanov casi se ahogaba con la leche , por el comentario de aquellos introvertidos .

- y a ustedes que les importa , en un intercambio de regalos , no se debe de decir quien te toco , así que mejor no molesten – kai tomo su bandeja y se retiro

-oye hiwatari no te enojes

-si , que poco aguantas

El pelirrojo solo lo veía perderse en la multitud , aunque le diera temor al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico afortunado que le había tocado a kai , en el fondo tenia todas las ganas de saberlo , y mas se ilusionaba de que fuera el.

Pero que oportunidad tendría si estaba de un millón a una la probabilidad

Poco tiempo después todos terminaron de almorzar , y se dio el aviso de que podrían salir a comprar sus regalos .Yuriy se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió para salir.

Se puso, una especie de gabardina, una bufanda ,unas botas para la nieve y no podrían faltar sus guantes.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se topo con Bryan que ya estaba listo

-hola Yuriy – saludo el chico

-hola

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

-y dime ivanov , que le piensas regalar al tipo que te toco?

-pues…no lo he pensado , pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-jeje ya veo , tan despreocupado como siempre Yuriy

-pues ni tanto –afirmo el pelirrojo – pero en el fondo me siento algo nervioso por lo de esta noche , y por otra parte si estoy preocupado por lo que piense del regalo

-bueno pero primero tienes que ver que regalarle – una sonrisa de parte del de pelo plateado tranquilizo al pelirrojo – no te preocupes le gustara lo que le vayas regalar y veras q….

-Oye Bryan vamonos ya – varios chicos que estaban en la puerta principal esperaban inquietos a Bryan , quien se había demorado por platicar con el pelirrojo

-discúlpame Yuriy pero me tengo que ir

-no importa , y gracias por la conversación , me ayudo mucho

-de nada – Bryan le sonrió y de lo siguiente se fue corriendo con sus compañeros , dejándolo solo

No muy lejos de ahí kai , mí rujiaba por los corredores , haber si todos ya se había ido , pero desgraciadamente para el , una persona seguía en la puerta.

-Yuriy? Que estas haciendo aquí

El pelirrojo volteo de una forma exagerada topándose nuevamente con el chico peliazul

-ka…kai?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno termino el 1° capi..si .se que estubo demasiado corto..pero no se preocupen el sig lo hare mas largo posible..y estoy con una duda..si kieren k ponga lemon..de eso no se asi k mejor opinen ustedes y diganme ..claro en reviews..jeje**

**gracias por dedicarle tiempo en leerlo..**

**hasta el proximo capi..**

**matta ne**


End file.
